


Meant to Be

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Community: galorechallenge, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven says goodbye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Mystique/James – pain, lily, grief.

  


In the end, Lily Evans died again.

She should have known this was going to happen. She never gets the happy ever after ending. All she ends up with lost, pain, and anger.

She won’t ever feel the lips of James again, never hear him laugh or crack a joke, comfort her or see him with their child in his arms. She won’t see her child grow up – his first steps, his first crush, etc. She won’t be there if his mutant abilities come into play.

Most of all, she hated letting Petunia and her horrible husband Vernon raise her son. They hated her and James… and she knew deep down in her heart that they would blame Harry for everything. He wouldn’t grow up with loving parents… and that hurt her more that it should.

“Everything is as it was meant to be, Raven.” Irene stated softly, as Raven silently watched Hagrid leave the wreckage that was once Godric’s Hollow with her son.

**THE END.**


End file.
